


when did i fuck everything up

by cringe_town



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, Gender Dysphoria, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringe_town/pseuds/cringe_town
Summary: just me rambling for when i cant talk to my therapist.some chapters will be short, others will be long, sometimes one word sometimes a thousand words. kinda just depends on how many words i need to express myself.
Kudos: 2





	when did i fuck everything up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for eating disorder

i fasted for 16 hours and then immediately had ~300cals of junk food

dear god kill me


End file.
